The Elements Controlled
by The Age of Awesomeness
Summary: Harry is a type of squib. It turns out his magic isn't gone, just being channeled into a different power. Accidents begin to happen around Harry, all involving an element. Dudley almost drowns in the bathtub, Aunt Petunia is set on fire while cooking, Uncle Vernons car dissapears, and ggs cats have accidents... Very... Often... And they're all unexplainable, until now.
1. Chapter 1

**Look at my profile for bashings and the website to a website with all the gems. I can't control the fact that I love to write, so up goes another story! Please R&amp;R**

-Harry POV-

I am at the hospital. Dudley is in a bad condition. My Aunt and Uncle blame me, and the **thing** is, it probably was. Lately….. Things….. Have been happening. Aunt Petunias apron caught on fire and gave her a third degree burn, shortly after we argued. Uncle Vernons car went missing, with only a baseball sized hole where it once was, soon after hitting me. cats have been disappearing, one was struck with lightning during a storm, another died from food poisoning of a rat who just ate weeds, one suffocated with its head in a pillow, and another even died after climbing into the FREEZER, since it froze to death and was covered in frost by the time it was found. The cats that died were always following me or annoying me or seemingly spying on me, and were almost always found dead.

The next day I am at home, and my relatives at the hospital with Dudley, is when the letter comes. As I begin to do the chores they set out for me, I fetch the mail. I see a letter for me on the top, and I take it to my cupboard, to open later. Once my chores are finished, which are much faster without Dudley around, I have a few hours before they will be back, and I steal some food from the kitchen, hoping Aunt Petunia has forgotten her daily count and measurements of the milk, bread slices, vegetables and fruit, and the cheese. I take some bread, vegetables and fruit that will last a few days, and drink a small amount of milk, and also eat some cheese, to maintain the nutrition that I am deprived of daily. I hide away in my cupboard, and I open my letter and gape at the content. It says,

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear ,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

The second page held the school list, and it read,

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_UNIFORM_

_First-year students will require:_

_1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

_COURSE BOOKS_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

_by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic_

_by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory_

_by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

_by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

_by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions_

_by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

_by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

_by Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS_

_ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK_

I would think of it as a prank, but Dudley is in the hospital, and he could not think something like this up, as it is much too far beyond his mental capabilities. I hesitantly steal some of Uncle Vernons paper and a envelop, and I grab a black pen too. I write a reply,

_Dear Deputy Headmistress,_

_I regret to inform you I will have no means of buying these supplies. I currently live in a Muggle household and have no knowledge of a Wizarding world. If there is such a thing a a Wizarding world, could a Professor come and fetch me to retrieve these supplies? I would appreciate it if you could come as soon as possible, if you are able to send someone._

_Sincerely, Harry J. P._

As I am about to put the letter in the mailbox, a owl swoops down to my arm and takes the letter, flying away with it. I return to the house, and I begin to prepare dinner for when my aunt and uncle return home. Just as the food is ready and on the table, I hear my aunts car putt up the street. When they enter, I hear Dudley stumbling along behind them, Aunt Petunia fussing over him. Uncle Vernon shouts,

"BOY! GET SOME APPLESAUCE AND MILK FOR DUDLEY! NOW, BOY!" I rush and do a he says, and soon bring Dudley warm applesauce and warmed milk. He scarfs it down, although slower then normal, and then tells me to fetch more. I do as he says, not wanting to be beaten badly, and bring him more. He eats 2 more servings, then begins to look green. Before I can do anything, he throws up, but it doesn't end up on the blankets, but rather in a bowl of air, holding it from spewing everywhere. After he finishes, the puke floats into the wash room and dumps itself into the toilet, then flushing itself. The slightly visible air bowl floats over to Dudley's lap and sets itself there. I rush downstairs and grab a bottle of Ginger Ale, playing nurse for Dudley. I then rush to the medicine cabinet and get some stomach soothers. I give Dudley a dose of the soothers, and give him a glass of the ginger ale, demanding he drink it in small sips.

Aunt Petunia comes into the room, not a minute later, and looks at Dudley and exclaims,

"Duddykins! Are you ok?! My poor Dudley!" She looks at the bowl of air on his lap, and turns to me. "What is this?! Remove it! And get a proper bowl for him!" She shouts. I rush down to the kitchen and get a large bowl for Dudley, and once the plastic bowl is on his lap, the air one disappears. Aunt Petunia looks relieved when it does, and grabs me by the ear and drags me down the stairs and throws me into my cupboard.

"You aren't getting food for a week, and you will do your chores and immediately return to your cupboard, for two weeks. Now get in there and think about what you've done, you FREAK!" She shouts at me. I sit in my cupboard, and she shuts the door, effectively blocking out all light.

The next day, I wake at the normal time, 6:00 am, and I wait for Uncle Vernon to unlock my cupboard. Soon, I hear the click of a lock, and my door swings open. After a few moments, I silently step out and go to the kitchen, and I begin to cook the days breakfast. At 8:15, as I finish washing the dishes, there is a knock at the door. Aunt Petunia opens the door, and invites the person in. My aunt bellows,

"Harry! Come here after you finish the dishes! And don't think you can get away with a bad job!" I finish the dishes, and then I walk into the living room and sit on the smallest chair, in the tightest corner, as per normal for me.

"Come out child," the woman says. I slowly stand and come sit on the couch, across from her, and as far away from Aunt Petunia as possible, while sitting on the same piece of furniture. "You have been accepted at Hogwarts, School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry. I am Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor house, and am in charge of all Muggle-born students, or ones raised like them, or worse." She spits out the last few words like nails, and says them with disdain, pointing her words at Aunt Petunia. " , we are to go shopping for your school supplies and I shall give you more instructions on the wizarding world."

"You can't take him! He is ours!" Aunt Petunia yells, enraged at the thought of her slave being taken away. I shrink away from her wrath, hoping she won't take it out on me. Professor McGonagall stands and holds out her hand to me.

"It is his choice upon whether to enter the wizarding world. If he does, you are to respect his choice ." She turns to me, "Now child, do you wish to come with me to the wizarding world?" I nod my head and scamper to her side.

"Can I fetch my money?" I ask. She nods and gives me a comforting smile. I scamper off to my cupboard, and I gather my few possessions and put them into a small backpack I stole from Dudley years ago. My few possessions include, a few bits of money I've picked up, two changes of Dudley's old clothes, a old tattered book I've read so much I have it memorized, word for word, a thin, ratty blanket and some paper and a pen I've 'borrowed' from school and here. I pull the backpack on my back and step out of the cupboard to find the professor waiting at the stairs for me. She turns around, hearing a noise, and sees me crawling out of the cupboard, with my bag on my back. She looks at me with shock, and I scurry to her side, not wanting to be hit by my aunt or uncle, who has just come down the stairs.

We walk out the door and walk down the street to house, with her hoards of cats. The professor grabs a handful of 'cat ashes' from a vase on the mantel, and explains to me what to do. Then she throws the powder on the flames, steps in and yells,

"The Leaky Cauldron!" I follow her lead and stumble out of the flames at a pub. The professor catches me before I fall and calls for Tom, the pub owner, and asks,

"Can you get him some food? And quickly please!" The man, seeing my state, hurried about getting food. Luckily, there wasn't many people in the pub, and none bother to look at me, thinking I'm just a Muggle-born that has very bad, abusive parents. Tom brings over some toast and soup from the day before, warmed. Upon seeing the food, offered, I begin to eat, slowly as to not make myself sick, and even then, it is gone within moments. The kindly man keep bringing food, until I am full, and unable to eat anymore. Professor McGonagall pays, even though I protested, saying I could pay.

"Harry, you aren't going to pay. I do this for every Muggle-born student with a abusive home life, and I always pay. It is fine." When she says my name, one person nearest me looks up and sees part of my scar. He pops away and soon people begin streaming in from the Floo, or popping in, all looking for the famous Harry James Potter. Professor McGonagall curses under her breath in a unknown language, and stands and leads me from the pub, to a brick wall in the back. She taps some of the bricks, and leads me to the bank. The goblins ask my name and ask for a key to the vault. Professor McGonagall says my name and gives the goblin a key.

"Griphook!" He yells. A smaller goblin runs over and waits for instructions. "You are to take for an inheritance test and then take him to his vaults. Go now." The goblin instructs. Griphook takes the Potter vault key and leads us down a hallway. He begins to explain what he has to do,

"I will cut your palm over this bowl, and the blood will write down any inherited vaults on the piece of parchment here. Your palm will heal by itself." I stick out my arm and say,

"Do it. Get it over with." He grabs my arm in one hand, and the knife in the other, and runs it over my palm, cutting a long but shallow cut in my palm. Blood flows over my palm and falls into a silver bowl below it. The blood then begins to float to the parchment, writing my inheritance on it.

**_Inheritance For Mr. Harry James Potter_**

**_Potter Vault and Manor_**

**_Black Vault and Manor_**

**_Flamel Vault and Manor _**

**_Unnamed Vaults 1 Through 12 (All Unnamed Vaults) and Unnamed Magical Land _**

**_Rare Wand Vault(s)_**

"Ah. Now, we shall go to these vaults. Come." He leaves the room, holding the roll of parchment and he walks to a cart at the end of the hall, and beckons for us to jump in. We stop at the Potter, Black and I look at the Flamel vault, and we go to the unnamed vaults. In the vaults, since it will only allow me access, I wander in, and the first has all sorts of fire things. On a pedestal set alight with flames, there is a piece of wood carved to look like a flaming stick. I feel drawn to it, and I pick it up, it connects to something within me, and fire spews out of me, created from nothing, while the flames on the pedestal flicker and die. Instead of being frightened, I call the fire to me, and it surrounds me in a bubble, doing as I tell it. If I want it to twist through the air in spirals, it does so. I call, the fire into me, and I pocket the stick. The rest of the vault doesn't have anything of notice, so I leave.

Griphook brings me to the next vault, and upon entering, there is water related things all over. Upon a pedestal of glass filled with water, I feel drawn to a stick carved with waves upon it. I pick it up, and the water from the pedestal flows around me, doing as I tell it, like the fire. I pocket this stick, and after a quick look around, there is nothing I need to take, so I leave. For the next 10 vaults, there is nothing of notice, except for the sticks. In the 3rd vault, I find a stick carved with air currents and wind. In the 4th, I find one carved with mountains and rocks. The 5th has one with creeping shadows and is much darker then the others. The 6th pedestal displays a light coloured stick with Suns. The 7th looks the most deadly, and it's carved with lightning bolts and sparks, and is shaped like a lightning bolt, just like my scar. The 8th is a plain stick, but holds much power, that much I can tell. The 9th holds a blue-tinged stick, carved with snowflakes, ice and frost. The 10th has plants carved around it, appearing to be growing. The 11th has clouds, wind, water and lightning carved upon it, giving the appearance of a storm. The final one has many carvings of animals upon it, some mythical, some magical, and some normal.

When I exit, the last stop is the wand vault. Griphook opens it and the professor steps in, and I step in after her.

"You are only to take one wand out, and that is the one that is yours, for unless yours breaks, it will no longer count you as a eligible heir to enter. The vault has a mind of its own, so tread lightly in here." He says.

My magic stretches through the vault, and it finds 12 different wands it wants to be with. I draws me to each of them one by one, and soon, I am holding 12 different gem wands. (Wands made of gems with rare cores) The vault senses my despair, and magic begins to spark around me, forming all 12 of the gem wands into a single swirling one. The wand is made up of veins of ruby, sapphire, obsidian, moonstone, black and white diamonds, cymophane, amethyst, beryl, jade, quartz, and leopard jasper. They all swirl around a matching core of basilisk fang/venom. The presence of the vault gives me the wand, and I leave the vault, where Professor McGonagall and Griphook are waiting. Griphook is the first to notice my wand, and his eyes widen. Professor McGonagall notices how Griphook is acting, and follows his gaze. Her eyes slowly stretch too. Griphook hustles us into the cart and it takes us up to the ground level. With a quick,

"Stay here, and wait for me." He runs off to another goblin, who tells two more goblins, and soon everyone in the bank knows of my wand. A few goblins run off in search of the head goblin, and soon, a goblin returns with a old goblin, who follows along behind him, relying on the other to guide him. At this point, no goblins are working, and wizards are becoming upset. They get the attention of one goblin, and soon, many goblins are pushing them out the door, yelling,

"We are closed for now! Leave!" They get many angry yells and shouts in return, and suddenly, the only wizards in the bank are myself and the professor. My mind is jerked from my body, and I am in a mind of darkness. This person cannot see anything. I sense my body lift my new wand, and then I sense the black diamond becoming thicker than the other veins, and the mind I'm in is slowly able to see. His eyes clear, and the darkness and shadows are cleared from them. My mind is yanked away again, and I find myself in my body again, exhausted. The amethyst vein becomes larger while the black diamond shrinks, and suddenly I feel bouncy, while other goblins and the professor seem slightly tired. The old goblin approaches me, and says,

"Thank you, wizardling. You banished the darkness and shadows from my eyes. And while you used much energy, you restored it by drawing from the witch with you, and my goblins. I also see you have the only combined wand, the only one the vault has combined. To top it all off, those are the only gem wands made, and they were all made for a certain wizard or witch, who were very powerful. Have a nice day, and you are welcome here anytime wizardling." After he finishes talking, the goblin he arrived with and himself walk back down where they came from, and the rest of the goblins begin to go back to their places, and the goblin guards reopen the door, and many shouts and yells of anger proceed to enter, shortly followed by the people themselves.

One at the front is a man who has very pale blonde hair, with a miniature carbon copy beside him. The boy shoves me as he walks past, and before I know what happened, the boy is suddenly freezing and exhausted, both in magic and energy, on the floor, and when anyone tries to get to him, a bubble of air pushes them away. It is then that I realize I am holding my wand out, and them at the moonstone, beryl, quartz, and amethyst veins are large, and magic is coursing through them. As I slowly lower my wand, the effects begin to lessen, and people are beginning to look for the person who used that strong of magic, expecting an adult. The boys eyes are still on me, and one of them follows his gaze, spotting my defensive stance and gem-wand, and he shouts out,

"It's that boy!" And he points at me. "He holds the last gem wand!" His shout draws attention of others, and they look at me and spot the wand. The boy's father takes a few steps towards me, and suddenly he is on the ground, groping around for something to help him see. My wand is pointed at him, black diamond vein large, and as I break the contact, he stops groping for something, and slowly stands. I run out of the bank, angry people after me. One lunges for me, but a blast of wind blows him back, and soon, the sky is black with a storm. The storm begins to react to my emotions, lightning striking at the people who want to hurt me, hail falling on their heads, and thunder ripping through the air. They back off, the storm calling to me, giving me control.

A bolt of lightning crashes right where I am, and in the next bolt, I'm next to one of the men. This continues for a bit, until the lightning becomes less fierce. The storm, having nowhere to go, is absorbed by me, making me bad-tempered until the storm has somewhere where it can leave me. Professor McGonagall catches up to me, and gently talks to me,

"Come Harry. We have to get your supplies and then you can stay somewhere for the night. It is close to evening." With her soothing words, I calm enough to stand minimal human contact. I block the rest of the night out, only paying attention when we come to the pet stores. I feel hidden animals calling to me, and I follow the calling. I find a hidden door along the wall, and inside there, I see eleven eggs and a fire Phoenix. The Phoenix's bond calls to me, and I pick her up, the bond constructs itself and causes a flash of white light, causing the familiar bond. The eleven eggs call to me, and I pick them up, none hatch, not now, but still, a flash of light consumes them and me, when the shops owner comes in here, yelling.

"How did you find MY Phoenix you silly boy! Put her and those eggs down! Now!" Professor McGonagall, having watched the exchange, speaks up from the corner.

"I'm afraid he cannot. The familiar bond has been completed between them. You cannot separate them now. That includes the eggs. They bonded, even though not hatched. I would highly advise you allow the boy to keep the eggs and Phoenix, unless you would like to be reported to the Ministry, for hiding a magical creature and hurting it." She says as gesturing to the scars on the Phoenix's back and wings.


	2. Chapter 2

**People, please revie. It discourages me when I don't get reviews. R&amp;R, and ENJOY! CAN ANYONE FIND THE GARFIELD REFERENCE IN THIS CHAPTER?**

-Professor McGonagall POV (just for kicks)-

As I gesture to the scars on the Phoenix, the man immediately looks around, scared of being found out about his 'secret' business, which happens to be selling Phoenix tears. It would seem the Phoenix was tortured to the point of crying, then having its tears forcibly made and caught. If I didn't know better, I would assume that the eggs in there are Phoenix eggs, but I've seen pictures of the eggs before, one is a basilisk, there is two other Phoenixes, types I know not, one egg might be a water dragon, it looks like a snake with wings upon first glance, and possibly a dirt-wurm. The other 6 I have never seen, though I would assume they will have something to do with Harry's control of the elements. I ask the man,

"Where did you find those eggs?" He looks frightened about saying it out loud, so he pulls Harry and I to the area behind the counter. He points at the Phoenix,

"She lays them, but at the same time, a rare owl from the other store died, two snakes and other reptiles have disappeared from my tanks, and a magical cat and dog have died, all around when she lays the eggs. The most recent one was the snakes and other reptiles. They disappear, and eggs are laid. I think the Phoenix is cursed!" He says. The Phoenix is still sitting on Harry's shoulder, while Harry is struggling to hold all eleven eggs.

"Can you get him a cloth bag to hold the eggs? I fear he will drop them, and with a half-completed bond, he might wreck havoc upon your store." He reaches beneath the counter and pulls out a cloth bag, I nod and take the bag, holding it open for Harry to put the eggs in. Once all the eggs are safe, his Phoenix begins trilling to him, and he sets off around the store, leaving the eggs on the counter.

-Harry POV—

My Phoenix trills to me,

'We must get supplies for the eggs, I know what is in them, and will direct you to what needs to be bought to care for them.' She then jumps off my shoulder and flys around the room, landing on top of stuff that will be needed. I make several trips around the store, constantly putting stuff on the counter. On my third trip, they notice how much the Phoenix is telling me to get, and begin to help me. After 4 trips with two adults helping and 3 by myself, my Phoenix seems satisfied, and she lands on the counter. On the counter are supplies for one very large cat, one large dog, four birds, four VERY large reptiles, one normal sized reptile, and a EXTREMELY large reptile, as in the size of a large tractor tire. Professor McGonagall asks,

"Why do you need all of this Harry?"

"My Phoenix told me that the supplies are for the eggs and herself. She knows what is in the eggs, and told me to get the proper supplies now." My Phoenix trills in agreement, and I continue. "She has told me that there will be four large snakes, one large dog, a cougar sized cat, two large birds, a snowy owl sized owl, a lizard of some type, and a drake, plus herself. She has told me that I mainly need meat, and a bit of fruit for herself and possibly the other birds, and the rest she can find." The man becomes scarlet,

"THAT'S WHY ALL THOSE ANIMALS BEGAN DISAPPEARING! THE BLOODY PHOENIX KILLED THEM AND LAID THEM AS EGGS!" He shouts, and he is lucky no one else is in the store. Professor McGonagall decides to stop this now as we need to get me somewhere where I can sleep.

"We are going to pay now. And do not try to swindle the boy into paying extra. I know the prices of animals in shops like these." She says coldly. The man racks up the total, and it is a lot, but less than if he knew what was actually in the eggs. If he knew that there was a one of a kind animal found in one, I would have been paying much more. He only knew a general idea of what there was, so he had to go off of those prices. He charged me for a dog, a cat, three birds, six reptiles, and my Phoenix herself, add the price of the supplies, and it was A LOT of money, but we knew it would be well worth it, with these food supplies lasting me most of the school year, plus the house elves care and food, it would be plenty. She said the perches, cages and cat and dog beds and most other supplies should last most of their lives. Professor McGonagall shrunk everything except for the eggs and my Phoenix and I placed every thing in my near empty backpack.

Since it is close to dinner time, the alley is mostly empty, except for a few lone shoppers. The few lone shoppers don't look at me, except for when my Phoenix trills to me, effectively catching attention of everyone. I put my head down and scurry after the professor, and we enter The Leaky Cauldron. She turns to me,

"Do you wish to return home or stay here for the night?" Looking around ensuring nobody is within hearing distance, I whisper,

"I don't want to return at all. I want to stay here for the night, and more. If I return I will be…. Hurt, and might not wake up before it is time to go to school." Hidden in my words is a plea to take me with her, to keep me safe. When I finish talking, her face grows enraged, and I know to never make Professor McGonagall angry.

"You are coming with me. Come, we will Floo to my house. I will pay your relatives a visit tomorrow." She spits out relatives like a swear word, and I follow her to the Floo, where we Floo to Professor McGonagalls house. She tells me to lay down on the couch while she has a house elf prepare me a room. By the time a room is ready for me, I have fallen asleep on the couch and the professor carries me up to the room, turns my clothes into pyjamas, tucks me in and sets a spell to monitor me.

I wake up panting, covered in cold sweat, and having a hoarse voice from nearly screaming and waking up the professor. I sit up in bed and sit there, crying soundlessly into my knees. My Phoenix wakes and begins to trill softly, calming me. It was the dream with the evil snake-man and the green light and screaming. The door creaks open, and Professor McGonagall enters. She sits beside me and rubs circles on my back, whispering. With that and my Phoenix trilling and singing, I calm down, and stop my crying. I slowly fall asleep, and the professor leaves the room, renewing her monitoring spell.

I don't wake again during the night, and when I wake, around 6:15 am, I dress and I walk down the stairs and find the kitchen. My Phoenix follows me, and tries to get me to sit, but I enter the kitchen and begin to cook, as is normal for me. I cook bacon, sausages, omelettes, hash browns, and toast. Just after I finished cooking, a house elf, I think it's called, pops into the room,

"Little Master needn't haves hads to cooks! That bes my jobs!" It says. "But Littles Master dids a pretty goods jobs!" It says, after looking at the food I cooked. "Nows yous must eats, Little Master!" It tells me. I reluctantly sit at the table, and the house elf brings out the food and places it on the table, and about 10 minutes later, Professor McGonagall comes down the stairs, dressed for the day. The house elf pops over to her and tells her something, then pops away. She continues over and sits beside me, and asks,

"Did you cook all this? Clay told me he got a day off." I nod and she continues, "Go on, you cooked it, you can eat." Hesitantly, I pick up some toast, and when nothing bad happens to me, I proceed to eat. The professor joins me in eating, and soon I am full, and she is too.

"Harry, we are going to pay your guardians a visit. Let's go, and they are going to have the wizarding world after them for abusing you, their saviour, most likely. We will Floo to house." She walks over to the fireplace and picks up a handful of Floo powder. She sticks her head in after calling,

" house!" Someone seems to have walked in from the other side, and I can hear a echo of her voice asking, "Hello. Can we come through?" It would appear she said yes, because the professor pulls her head out and steps through. I follow her, and the professor catches me before I can fall on my face. A look of recognition flits across face, and she asks with confusion,

"Minerva, is this Harry? I thought this was Dudley." Professor McGonagall shakes her head, and replies,

"This is Harry. Were you under the impression that another boy in the Dursley household was Harry?" She nods her head.

"I thought the…. Larger boy was Harry. The other boy seemed spoiled." I speak up,

"His name is Dudley Daniel Dursley. He is one month, 7 days older than me. His birthday is June 23. His favourite food is lasagna and he hates anything green." I continue with more facts about Dudley that I shouldn't have been able to recite. I draw myself out of the phase, and shake my head. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." The professor seems to think something over, making jot notes in her head. Wait, how do I know this? My attention is taken off the idea by Professor McGonagall beckoning to me and walking out the door, then down the street. I run to catch up to her, feeling happier than I have in years, because I might be free from the Dursleys with her help. We knock on the door and Dudley gets the door. He sees me behind the professor and says,

"Leave him. My dad will take care of his absence. He doesn't have to bother you anymore." He turns to the kitchen in the house, "Mummy! The boys back!" Aunt Petunia comes out of the kitchen and to the door. She addresses Professor McGonagall,

"Well? What are you still here for? You can go."

"But I won't, not until I talk to you about some details." She says, her words pointed and leaving no room for argument.

"In that case, come in." My aunt replies with a shaky, startled smile while shooting daggers at me. She leads us to the sitting room, and Professor McGonagall sits in the same chair as last time, while Aunt Petunia sits where she sat previously, and I sit on the far end of the couch.

"Now…."

"Minerva McGonagall."

"Now, Minerva, what were the details you wanted to talk about?" My aunt asks, attempting to put on a nice attitude.

"I would like to talk to you about Harry's home life." She says, Aunt Petunia begins glaring daggers at me, and if looks could kill, I'd have been 6 feet under a couple million times. "I have seen evidence of a…. Abusive home life for Harry here. He told me nothing . You will not blame him. Do you care for Harry?" My aunt nods, with a fake smile on her face. "Then would you explain why he is so undernourished? And why he will wait for permission to do anything?"

"He refuses to eat much, and it's one of his habits to wait for permission to do stuff." She says with a sickly sweet smile on her face, and a horrible attempt at a honest voice. (THINK UMBRIDGE, WITH OUT THE SICKLY PINK! That colour was horrible in the movies….)

"It doesn't seem like that. Did you take him in against your will? That would explain the… Abuse."

"N-no. W-we lo-love him a-as ou-our own s-so-son." She stutters out, her mask falling.

"Explain why he lives in a cupboard under the stairs." At this her mask fell completely, and she shouts out,

"He's my only remnant of my sister! You think I did this?! Blame Vernon! He fears magic more than I! There, I said it! And I'm not ashamed! I loved my sister, but we grew apart when she went to that school! He's my last remaining tie to her, and he has her eyes! You think I Ike seeing her eyes like that?! It pains me, but if I don't do it, I will end up hurt instead of him! Besides, the old man has Vernon under some magic spell, and he hasn't been acting the same lately…" She stops shouting and begins to take deep breaths, calming herself. "It's just that one day in February, Vernon came home and was… particularly vicious towards him." She gestures towards me, "He normally wasn't this bad, but he began to go too far with the boy. In the past 5 months, he's had more broken bones than the past couple of years, because of Vernons beatings. To add on to that, he has more useless chores that Vernon is too lazy to do, and Dudley picks up on this, so he does more than ever."

"How am I to know this is the truth?" Professor McGonagall asks. My aunt, after looking around, as if Uncle Vernon would be at the window, lifts up her skirt to mid-thigh and points at her knees and thighs. On her knees and thighs are scabs, bruises and sluggishly bleeding scratches here and there, covered with band-aids, soaked with blood.

"Is that enough proof, McGonagall?" Professor McGonagall nods and then takes out her wand, and she begins saying healing spells. Wait, how do I know what HEALING spells are? I haven't been in the wizarding world for more than 24 hours. Either way, I know they're healing spells because of the purple-ish light from her wand to Aunt Petunia. What in the world? Since when could I SEE spells?! After she finishes casting them, Aunt Petunias legs are healed, along with any other wounds she might have had. The professor casts more spells, mostly defence and protection. I notice they have a greenish tint. WHY DO I KEEP SEEING MAGIC?! ITS DRIVING ME INSANE! HOW DO I KNOW WHAT TYPE OF MAGIC THIS IS?! I'm drawn out of this by Professor McGonagall shaking me.

"Harry, what do you mean? Do you see magic?" I realize I had been screaming out loud, and I lower my head and reply,

"I see the magic. people cast, or that just exists, somehow. When you were casting those healing spells-don't ask me how I know, I don't just know- they had a purplish tint. When you catscast the defence spells on Aunt Petunia, they had a greenish tint. It looked like ropes were seeking places to heal or protect, almost like a snake." Professor McGonagall just listens to my explanation and begins to mull over it, like a puzzle.

"I think I have figured it out. Only a elemental with control over all elements must be able to see this. The previous Magic elementals were never able to see magic. Only the ones with control over all 12 elements can see magic. Hmmm…"

"How many elementals have there been for each element, Professor McGonagall?" I ask, curious.

"There has been different amounts per element, and the rarest is control of animals. But, there is a average of 5 per 500, and only one that can control all for 1000 years. Some do not have knowledge that they are a elemental, and all they know is that they excel at a certain magic type." She pauses and seems to consider something, "I have ease being a animagus because I am one of the animal elementals. My form is a cat, and it takes much more energy to become other animals that do not belong to the feline family." When she mentions it, her magic takes on a stronger magenta tint, and the orange tint lessens.

"Minerva, what did you originally want to talk about, if there is more." My aunt says, getting our attention.

"I wish to see if you didn't mind me taking Harry away, so he will be closer to the size of his year-mates when he goes to Hogwarts. If you wished, you could come, for you hold the blood-wards, not Vernon, and if you do come, his protection will be strengthened, or I could put up advanced wards to protect him." The professor states. My aunt mulls over her words shortly, and eventually says,

"Take him. I will leave here to be safe from Vernon. I will leave Dudley. He's already too much like his father. Go, quickly, before he returns. I will be gone by the end of the day, and if I should need it, who should I go to for help?"

"Go to Arbella Figg. She is a squib, but has wards set up by her family. He won't be able to get you there. Now, quickly pack, and Harry and I shall take our leave now. Good-bye Petunia Dursley nee Evans." With that, Aunt Petunia runs up the stairs, and we stand and walk to the door, when we hear a car at the front of the house. Dudley runs down the stairs and out the door, and he returns with his father.

"See Daddy? She's taking away the boy. And my Mother, is leaving here and going to the magical world!" He cries out. Uncle Vernon, obviously drunk, moves as fast as he can up the stairs, and we hear a crack of magic. The professor runs up the stairs, myself following.

"Vernon, you fool! It's for the best! He'll be gone!" I hear my aunt cry out. I hear another crack of magical wards, and before I know what I've done, the door to the room is on the floor, my wand out, flames wreathing around me. Uncle Vernon's on the floor, blinded, and drained of energy, held down by rocks. My eyes are swirling with black, purple, orange-red and brown. My hair takes on the same tints in the form of swirling light in my hair. Magic shimmers around me, visible to all, even Muggles.

"Leave her alone!" I bellow. "She's done nothing to you!" Professor McGonagall enters behind me, and helps Aunt Petunia gather her things and leaves the room with her, but not before saying,

"Don't hurt him. Come, before the magic brings other wizards." She then grabs my arm and pulls me out of the room, making me release my magic. My eyes slowly become their normal green, and my hair loses its tints. I regain my sense of control, and I follow them to the front door. Dudley is standing there, blocking the way to the door.

"Get out of the way Dudley." I hear myself growl. He plants his feet slightly wider, and lifts his chin.

"No. I won't, BOY!" He yells. This time, before my magic controls me, Professor McGonagall steps in front of me and gets my attention. My attention stays on her, while I try to block out Dudleys teasing. He goes too far, insulting my mother, and I find strength to push the professor out of the way, and I then find myself in the air, beating it with my newly grown wings. I have become a phoenix, and I trill to my Phoenix, who is at the professors house, before I become a red-tailed hawk. I swoop at Dudley, and he ducks, but my talons still graze his face. After swooping at him, preventing him from doing anything, my phoenix appears in the room. I imagine becoming Harry again, and I fall to the floor as myself.

"Grab onto her tail feathers! Take us to Professor McGonagalls house!" I run forward, and as soon as we are holding her tail feathers, we disappear from number 4 Privite Drive, and we appear at Professor McGonagalls house. We land on the floor of the Professor McGonagalls living room, and her house elf pops in.

"Who is Mistresses and Little Masters friend?"


	3. Your Better Appreciate What I Do For You

**Hi, im sorry this is so late, but I'm already something around a quarter done the next chapter. I hope you enjoy, and please don't kill me for the cliffhanger at the end of his chapter. **

-Harry POV-

"Hello Clay! This is my Muggle aunt, Petunia Sally Dursley nee Evans." Clay stares curiously at my aunt, as though she is a different breed of human or some such.

"A Muggle! Clay wills get a room readys for Mistress Evans!" He says, then apperating away, leaving a silver-green magical residue behind. The more I look at it, the more distinct it seems.

"Harry, what are you looking at?" Aunt Petunia asks. My hand reaches into my jacket pocket and retrieves the plain, yet powerful, wand from the vault yesterday. It turns in my hand with a will of its own and she lets out a gasp. The wand turns again and Professor McGonagall lets out a gasp too.

"Is this what you see all the time?" She then mutters, "This must be the power of a Elemental Master. How far do his powers go?"

"This is not the extent of my powers. This is mere child's play to how powerful a Elemental Master can become. The last Elemental Master group, a uncompleted quintet, only a few discovered their powers, and only one revealed them. Two of them, Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin, never got along, and their power was wasted. If they had noticed that the others of the group were under their noses, they would've been able to gain more power." I think back on my new instinctual knowledge of Elemental Masters and find that most never find more than one partner, due to the blindness of their temperaments.

"Harry? What do you mean, group? The last recorded Elemental Master was Merlin. Godric and Salazar were never Elemental Masters." Professor McGonagall argues.

"No, all four Founders of Hogwarts, plus Merlin, were a Elemental Master Group. Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff never had their powers awaken, and Godric and Salazar argued too much to notice that there were more Elemental Masters near them. Merlin was an Elemental Master, but he functioned on his own, and his power never even awakened half way. Unlike theirs, my power has fully awakened, but still has to mature and finish growing, I also feel the pull to the others, and the need to form a group becomes stronger with each passing second." I feel at least three other bonds, growing stronger, and they pull me in different directions. "It feels wrong to be away from them. At a minimum, three others are in my group. The only thing is, their power hasn't awakened, and even if it had, it would only be a sixth as powerful as mine, if theirs was fully awakened."

"Harry? Harry? What are you talking about?" Aunt Petunia asks.

"I am talking about what you could've been if your magic hadn't been sucked dry by the power trying to awaken. My mother did have the gift, it never woke, but yours did. If your magic have been stronger, you would've gone to Hogwarts, and you would've been the next Elemental Master; but your magic wasn't strong enough, and it was sapped dry by the elements." I look at her inquisitively, "By the time your magic became strong enough to support it, you took me in. By the time I was 2, I had absorbed 5 others magic and elemental control, plus I absorbed anything with excess that had to do with the elements or magic."

"What do you mean? I've never had magic!" "How can you absorb someone's power, and who's have you absorbed?" Aunt Petunia and Professor McGonagall ask.

"Aunt Petunia, you've had magic, but when it was mature enough to support the elements, I came along and absorbed it slowly, adding it to my own. I absorbed others too, including Voldemorts, my parents dormant power, Albus Dumbledores and yours. I took my parents as they died, and I took all of Voldemorts, causing him to disappear. When Dumbledore left me on your doorstep, I took most of his power. When I took your power, I leached it slowly, leaving you enough to keep living. I remember snippets of what I've done in the past with others power and magic, but not much, and what I did remember, I ignored it as a dream."

"What do you do with the magic and power? And how did you… absorb it?" Professor McGonagall asks.

"The power and magic and excess of the elements is added to my own original magic. I either absorbed the magic to help them die faster if death is inevitable, to protect myself, or to stabilize the amount I had absorbed." A pop is heard, and Clay exclaims,

"Mistress Petunia, yours room is ready!" He grabs her hand and moves towards the stairs. "Come Mistress Petunia! Clay wills show you yours room!" Clay continues to pull Aunt Petunia up the stairs, taking her to a guest room he set up. I follow Clay and Aunt Petunia up the stairs, but instead of going with Clay, I head to my temporary room, where my phoenix is resting on the headboard of the bed. I sigh as I enter.

"Why are you upset, featherling?" She trills. I sigh,

"I feel trapped. I can't find the others of my group without leaving, and if I leave, they'll notice." I sigh again. "It doesn't feel right. Neither option does. If I don't find my group, their powers most likely won't awaken without prompting, but I don't want to leave my aunt and the professor."

"Wait a few days. Then we shall go. We will find your group members," my phoenix trills. I look at my phoenix, realizing she doesn't have a name.

I say, "We should find you a name. Unless you already have one."

"I do have a name. My lay-mother named me Perria," Perria tells me. "My lay-mother told me of a phoenixes other power; to lay eggs of different breeds, but at a cost. The cost is of an animal's, of the general family, death, as long as they are unbonded." I nod my head in understanding,

"Is that why the owner of the shop was scared of you?" Perria bobs her head, in a nodding motion. "So that's how you know what is in the eggs, right?" She bobs her head again. "Why did you lay those specific animals?" Perria tilts her head, then answers,

"The elements. Each relates to an element. An element you control. You said you've absorbed 5 other possible Elemental Masters, giving you the other ten familiars. Otherwise it would have been only me, for fire, and a owl, for air." I tilt my head in puzzlement, but then it makes sense.

"So if I hadn't absorbed Aunt Petunias' magic, I would be missing two familiars? What were everyone's elemental familiars?" Perria bobs her head at the first question, then trills,

"The man Dumbledore would have had a shadow phoenix and a water-dragon. Tom Riddle, or Voldemort, a light phoenix and ele-cat; your mother, a dirt-wurm and a grim. Your father, a basilisk and ice drake. Your aunts would have been a chameleon and a storm snake. I believe those are the correct associations of familiars and the respective bonded. But since you absorbed theirs, they are your familiars." I flop on the bed, thinking.

-2 days later-

I jump from my bed with a start. Perria is near the eggs, pushing 2 away from the others, all while pushing her heat to her back, causing low flames for the other 9. She then comes back and separates another two away from the main group. She does this until the eggs are in groups of two or three, and there is a area in the centre for me to sit.

"Come sit in the middle! Quickly!" Perria trills, in a rush. I walk to the centre, careful to avoid stepping on the eggs. The eggs that she moved begin to grow, whether slightly or much. The first two she moved expanded to the size of a kitten and a puppy respectively. A group of three grew slightly larger than before. Another of two had one that stayed the same size, and one that expanded to the size of a Muggle tractor tire. Two more grew to the size of medium-sized rocks, and the last two grew to the size of a large running shoe.

"They will hatch soon. You must be ready to keep them in the room," Perria instructs. A moment later the two the size of the puppy and kitten shatter, and a tan kitten with sparks flying from its fur runs around, and a midnight-black puppy sits and stares at me. I cautiously hold my hand out to the puppy, and it states at me, then it decides to sit in my lap. A flash of white engulfs the puppy and I, completing a familiar bond. The kitten runs, or tries to, under the bed, but is buffeted back by a flash of yellow-orange light. The kitten seems to absorb the electricity, but still runs back to where it was before, and it begins to play with a sock it found. The puppy runs to the little cat, and picks it up by the scruff, making its fur stop sparking. Obediently, the puppy walks back to me, dropping the kitten in my lap, and the flash of light engulfs us.

About a half hour later, the group of three begin to wobble and shake and crack. Two hatch at the same time, and the other a few moments later. The three birds, two exact opposites, the other an owl, stay on the ground, looking slightly shocked to be free. The two opposite birds waddle over to me, but the third heads in the other direction, only to be buffeted back by wind. The two birds, phoenixes, climb onto my knees, completing familiar bonds. The kitten, playfully, picks up the third bird, bringing it to me and dropping it in my lap, completing the sixth familiar bond.

Fifteen minutes later, the two medium-rock-sized eggs shatter, revealing a snake with wings and a creature that looks like an overgrown worm. The puppy hauls the overgrown worm thing into my lap and the bond finishes, while the kitten bats at the snakes wings. The puppy picks up the kitten, putting it away from the snake, then it trots over to pick it up. The snake-with-wings hisses and darts between the puppy's legs. My puppy, instead of giving up, chases the snake until it catches it a few minutes later. The snake is dropped in my lap, completing the familiar binding between us.

After falling asleep for about two hours, the puppy wakes me up by tugging on my hair. I wake up, rubbing sleep from my eyes, and the first thing I see is a crack in the tractor-tire sized egg. The crack spiderwebs, and the egg begins to wobble, shattering in a few moments. Ice spread out from the egg, and Perria is forced to fly over and land next to the egg beside it, using her heat to stop the ice from freezing the egg. I raise my wand, banishing the extra ice and heating up the area near the small egg beside it. A giant dragon-looking creature steps out from the shattered egg and ice, leaving a trail in its wake that melted as It walked. The giant drake, I suppose, stands in front of me, dropping its head on my shoulder. The next flash of light is blinding, but it bonds us anyways. The last three eggs begin to rattle, and Perria trills,

"Close your eyes until they have bonded with you; otherwise she might accidentally kill you." I do as she says, relying on hearing. I hear the three eggs shatter in quick succession, and I use the air currents to bring them to me, simply picking them up. I drop them in my lap, and immediately, the bond between us is completed, and I open my eyes. In my lap I hold a chameleon, a basilisk, and what I assume to be the storm snake. The basilisk looks me in the eye, but I do not become paralyzed. She hisses,

"You human! Why did you pick me up like that?! Did it occur to you that we might dissssslike it?!"

"I'd rather you didn't kill me, sssssso I ussssed the air to being you to me," I say, no, hiss.

"A Parsssseltongue Elemental Masssster? I forgive your… missssguided ussssse of air to pick me up. I cannot sssssspeak for the otherssss though." She swings her head back and forth, swaying, "You are a boy, Ssssspeaker. How do you know of your power sssssso early? And why do you have twelve familiarsssss inssssstead of two?"

"I've abssssorbed five other Elemental giftssssss when I wassssss young." I pause, "I absssssorbed my parentsssss dormant power, Dumbledoresssssss power, Voldemortsssssss power, and my Aunt Petuniassssss power. Hencccce, I am ssssssix timessss assss ssssstrong asssss I would have been with only my own power, but I will be unable to do normal wizarding magic becausssssse my magic issssss ssssspent up sssssssupporting my Elemental Magic." I sigh, long, and then I pause, "But of courssssse, they don't know that, sssssso I will have to go and try my besssssst." I sigh again and get up. Speaking in English, I say,

"I am going back to sleep." My familiars understand me and most end up on the bed with me, and the bed becomes crowded, though the drake, chameleon and birds stay off. I soon fall asleep, lulled by the sound of my new familiars breathing.

I wake up to a scream. I bolt upright in bed and cause the puppy and kitten to go flying. I react fast and catch them with air before they hit the ground. I yawn and rub my eyes, and I soon see Aunt Petunia in front of me. Luckily, my basilisk hasn't woken, and I hold her to my chest, so she doesn't hurt my aunt when she wakes.

"Aunt Petunia! Why did you scream?!" I whisper-yell. My puppy and kitten are growling or hissing, respectively, at her. I use the air to lift them off the ground and back onto the bed, thanking that my drake is on the other side of the bed.

"Isn't it obvious Harry? The animals were attacking you!" She yells. I snort,

"Aunt Petunia, how many animals are there?" She looks around quickly,

"Eleven." She says.

"No, there's twelve actually," I use the air to move the ice drake so she can see it a bit, "But that's beside the point. How many eggs were there?" I know she knows, since I told her myself that there were eleven eggs.

"Eleven."

"Plus Perria equals twelve. There are twelve elements. Twelve familiars." The pieces snap together in her mind, and the answer comes to her.

"The eggs hatched?" She questions. I nod my head,

"Perria woke me around one am in the morning when they began to hatch. I went back to sleep at around 4:45 am, and have been sleeping ever since." I glance at the clock across the room, finding that it is almost ten o'clock. "But now that I'm up, I may as well get ready." I stretch and get out of bed, the puppy and kitten following me. I walk past my aunt, and she heads out the door after me, closing it securely, and I walk into the bathroom to get ready for the day.

When I walk down the stairs, two birds on one shoulder, one on the other, drake, puppy and kitten following, two snakes around my arms, and holding the chameleon, snake with wings, and the overgrown worm thing, while Perria glides above me. Professor McGonagall looks up when she hears Perria's wing beats, and she looks up at me. The professor falls off her chair in shock and surprise, not having expected them to all hatch at the same time, nor so soon. Clay apparates in, sensing a disturbance with his mistress. He looks at my entourage and apperates away, frightened.

"Did you clossssse two eyelidsssss?" I ask my basilisk, who is coiled around my left arm. She moves her head in a bobbing motion, nodding almost.

"Clay, you can come back. They won't hurt you." I say, and Clay reappears, warily this time.

"Little Master haves many familiars. You haves ele-cat, grim, basilisk, shadow, light and fire phoenixes, water dragon, dirt-wurm, ice drake, storm snake, owl, ands plain chameleon," he says, pointing to each one as he does so. Professor McGonagall pales,

"A basilisk? A grim? A ice drake? A water dragon? A dirt-wurm? A ele-cat? Three types of phoenixes? A storm snake? What did you get yourself into?" She mutters, to herself. Today, the bonds are stronger, and they pull more. I sit at the table, and I pick up some toast and bacon. I gobble it down; and I ask Professor McGonagall,

"Can I find the others in my group and bring them here? If I don't, they will never wake their powers." The professor mulls over this for a few minutes before nodding her head.

"I will have Clay prepare rooms." She summons the little creature, and then I return to my room.

"Do you want to find the others, featherling?" Perria asks. I nod my head, putting down the familiars in my arms.

"But let me set up beds for them first," I say, finding the closet with all of the stuff I bought for them. I use the air to help set the cages and beds up, and I then close the door with the air, picking up all of my familiars except Perria with the air. I float them all in to their cages, and I close the openings on all of them. All of the cages have food, water, a bed of some sort, and other things relating to the creature. I say,

"I'm sorry. I have to go for a bit and I can't risk you getting hurt." And with that, I grab my wands and coat, then Perria lands on my shoulder and we teleport away, eventually landing in a forest somewhere. One of the bonds become stronger, calling me closer. I follow the bond, and it leads me to a large manor in the middle of the woods. I walk up to the front door, and I knock. I hear a faint, "Coming!" And a moment later, the door opens, revealing the boy from Gringotts. His voice drips with ice, and he says,

"What do you want?" I stare him in the eyes and find that he is one of my group.

"I am here to take you. You can become a Elemental Master with my help." I hear more footsteps and the boy's father appears behind him. He directs his question at his son,

"Draco, what is this boy doing here?" I answer before the boy, Draco, can answer.

"If your son wants to become a Elemental Master, I can help him to master that power. I have already woken mine." The mans ice mask doesn't fall, and he pulls his son out of the range of my hearing, or so he thought.

"Draco, you will go with the boy and train. The Dark Lord will raise you high in his ranks if he has a Elemental Master beside him. Get ready to go, and say your goodbyes. I'm sure the boy can get you to Hogwarts. I will owl you your supplies after I have gotten them. Go, now!" He comes back to the door, and says,

"Draco will go with you. I assume you are going to Hogwarts, so you will have to make sure Draco gets there, one way or another." I stand there for about twenty minutes before Draco is ready, and he comes down the hall, his eyes bloodshot from crying. His father shrinks his stuff, and says,

"Draco, you have your wand?" Draco nods. "I will owl you everything else." Draco walks out the door and his father closes it as soon as he is past the step. After his father closed the door, he begins to cry again, silently. I put a hand on his back and get him to walk into the forest before he begins sobbing. He covers his face with his hands, and sits on the ground, letting out tears and sobs. I sit next to him, and eventually, his sobbing stops, though the tears still run down his face. Perria begins to sing a soothing song, and the tears stop running. He still looks upset, and before I know what I've done, I reach around him and hug him. He leans into the hug, still upset(like brothers. I'm not sick-minded). After a while, he stands up, and we remain in silence. Perria flaps her wings and hovers in front of us, and I grab her tail feathers, and Draco does the same.

She teleports to another place, this time near a swamp, and I see a odd shaped house halfway in the ground. I motion for Draco and Perria to stay behind, while I go and knock on the houses door. I hear a woman yell, "Fred, George, GET THE DOOR!" I hear two pairs of footsteps and then the door opens. One turns to the other,

"Forge, I do-"

"Believe that we-" the other says.

"Have a very special guest." They finish together. I look into their eyes, but neither are of my group.

"Do you have siblings?" I ask. They nod in unison. "Could I meet them quickly?" They glance behind themselves and pull me in, taking me up the stairs. They open a door on the right, and a older boy looks up from his work and glares at them. I look into his eyes in that brief instant, finding that he isn't the one. I step back, and the two twins close the door, taking off running. They wait for me at another door, and they open it with a flourish. A boy my age is sitting on the bed, his hair messy from sleep. I look into his eyes and find that he is the one I am looking for. He sits up straight as he sees me and begins to say,

"Harry-" I cut him off,

"Potter. What is your name?"

"Ron. Ronald Weasly." He states, and I grab his wrist and pull him out the door and down the stairs. His mother is standing in the entrance hall, and I walk up behind her, and Ronald says,

"Mum! Look who's here! It's Harry Potter!" She turns around, and is about to begin speaking when I say,

"Ronald can become a Elemental Master. If he wants to, he has to come with me." Ronald begins blubbering,

"Me? I'm an Elemental Master? Wow! Mum, can I go? Please?" His mother shocked, nods and goes into the sitting room, presumably Floo calling her husband. Moments later, a red-haired man comes in the door, and walks right past me, walking to where his wife is. I hear whispers, but I can't make them out. Ronald comes down the stairs moments later, and leaves his trunk in the middle of the hall, running into the sitting room to talk to his parents. Ten or so minutes later, they come out.

"Harry, Ronald would love to go with you! We will arrange a date to take him to get his school supplies. Please keep my dear Ronnie safe! It's every kids dream to become a Elemental Master." His mom says. His father shrinks his sons trunk and gives Ron a big hug. Then his mom, and she yells for all of her kids to come down. A girl comes down, gives her brother a hug and stares at me a bit, until I notice and she darts back up the stairs. The twins slip things into his pockets and whisper in his ears, then giving him a pat on the back. The oldest boy doesn't come down, and I take that as a leave. I grab Ron's arm and pull him out the door, while he yells good-byes.

Dodging the murky parts of the swamp, I head to where I left Draco and Perria. I turn to Ron and say,

"If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all, got it?" He nods his head, and I walk into the clearing where I left them. The looks of shock on Ron and Draco's faces are hilarious. Perria jumps off Draco's shoulder and lands on mine. I stroke her feathers while I wait for the other two to snap out of their daze. They glare at each other before turning their glares on me.

"Get along. You'll be working together for a while." I say, and Perria hovers in front of me, and I grab her tail feathers. Ron and Draco do so too, and I follow another thread, and Perria gets us there. We land on a beach, deserted thankfully, and I follow the walk to the house after making Ron, Draco and Perria remain there. The thread-no, threads- lead me to a beach house. I knock on the door, and a red-haired girl, the same age as I, answers the door. A quick glance at her tells me that she is powerful. She would've figured it out by herself, if given the chance.

"Hello, do you have a friend here with you?" I ask. She looks slightly confused at my question, but says anyway,

"Yes, my friend Hannah is here for a while. Why do you ask?"

"I need to talk to you and Hannah, then. It is urgent."

"What's it about?" She asks, curious and confused.

"Something that I can't talk about outside." I say. She nods her head in understanding.

"Let me go get Hannah. I'll be right back!" She says, running down the hall to get her friend. She returns with a blonde-haired girl in tow, pulling us both into the living room.

"Well? What are you going to tell us?" She asks, impatient.

"Susan, slow down. He is Harry Potter. I'm sure he'll tell us." Hannah says.

"You are half-blood witches, right?" They both nod in agreement. "Have you been told of Elemental Masters?" They nod again. "Would you believe me if I told you were both able to become ones?" Susan nods, but Hannah shakes her head no. "Would a gem wand prove it to you?" I ask, pointing the question at Hannah. She nods, and I pull out my gem wand, making the room bright and having water fly out of the washroom. Both girls are flabbergasted, and I ask both, "Are your wizard parents here?" They nod, speechless, and run off to get them. A couple minutes later, both return, with Susan's aunt and Hannah's father. Hannah's father speaks first,

"What's this about Elemental Masters that Hannah has been blabbering about for the past few minutes?"

"They can become ones if they want to train with me. Susan's is already beginning to wake, and it would be pointless to try to stop her power from maturing. It will eat her magic up and she could be left a Squib for a minimum of thirty years if you try to hold it back."

"I dreamed of being a Master, but I never thought it would actually happen!" Susan exclaims.

"How do we know you are telling the truth?" Hannah's father asks, suspicious. I hold up the gem wand, and I wave it, causing the house to bend at my whim and have non-burning flames around me, but they instead spread ice at my telling. I let the magic fade away, leaving no trace, except for my eyes.

"Is that enough proof?" I ask, and the man says,

"Yes, I do believe so. Where would they be going if they did want to train?"

"Professor McGonagall has currently allowed my aunt and I to stay with her until I can get my family manor habitable. My familiars are currently there, except for Perria, which is how I've been getting around."

"I trust Professor McGonagall, therefore, I will trust you. Hurt my daughter and you will pay. Hannah, do you wish to go?"

"It would be acceptable. Would you prefer to go Susan?" Both girls nod. "Then be quick, and go pack! You deserve some other type of fun in the wizarding world!" Her aunt exclaims. A half hour later, Susan and Hannah are ready to go, and their respective guardians shrink their trunks.

"They will have to get supplies." Hannah's father states.

"Ronald needs to get supplies, so we will either all go together to get theirs, or you could take them on a day that works." I pause, waiting to see if they have any other things to smooth out, and since they don't, I say, "Perria will be waiting for me, and I should get going." When I open the door to leave though, Perria swoops in and trills in a panic,

"The other two are fighting! There's already some blood." I begin to curse those two in Parseltongue before I take off running. The adults, figuring something is wrong, follow after me along with their charges. I run fast, but not fast enough, so I jump into the air and let out a trill, telling Perria to lead the others, before disappearing in a flash of flames. As soon as I've finished teleporting, I become my normal self again, and raising my wand, push the two apart with wind, then I drain their energy reserves, exhausting them, and using the ability of growing plants, I use that to speed up the growth of some weeds, having them wrap around each boy. My eyes are filled with bright anger, swirling green, purple and a cloudy-white colour, while my hair takes tints of a dark, dark purple, a forest green and a final silver tint, becoming messier than before.

"WHY WERE YOU FIGHTING?! PERRIA IS IN A PANIC, ALONG WITH THE OTHERS! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" I yell. "DID IT NOT OCCUR TO YOU THAT YOU COULD BOTH RETURN BACK TO YOUR HOMES?!" Draco pales visibly at that, and Ron's ears turn a bright, angry red. "YOU WILL BOTH APOLOGIZE, AND IMMEDIATELY! THIS IS WHY MOST ELEMENTAL MASTERS NEVER BECOME STRONGER! THEY SPEND TOO MUCH TIME FIGHTING WITH EACH OTHER!"

Both mutter a sorry, not looking at the other, but I use the wind to lift their heads so they look the other in the eye. In a strict voice, I say,

"Say you're sorry, both of you." Both mutter it again, but I say, "Louder." The say it slightly louder, and I say, again, "Louder. The other person needs to hear you." They both say sorry, loud enough for the other to hear, and I siphon the energy from the weeds to the boy that they held, and they both stand stiffly, glaring at each other. I hear Perria's trills and footsteps, and I glare at both of them.

"Get used to working together. And stop fighting." I see Susan round the corner, Hannah and their guardians close behind. Susan reaches us first, and pants breathlessly,

"What in Merlin's name were you doing?" She stands up straight, seeing Draco and Ron behind me, Ron with blood coming from his nose and a bruise on his forehead, Draco with a black eye and a bruise on his cheek. "Oh." She squeaks out. "Never mind."

"They were fighting, and when Perria got me, Ron already had a nose bleed. That's why she was in a panic." I say, explaining a bit. "Sorry about leaving you behind. I can't risk these two killing each other." I pause, waiting for the others to finish getting here. As soon as they do, I say, "I do suppose that we should get going. Perria can take you back up to the house," I offer for the two adults. Perria hovers in front of them, and they grab her tail feathers, teleporting away in a flash of fire. She reappears a minute later, hovering in front of me. I grab her tail feathers, the others following suit, and she takes us back to my room at Professor McGonagall's house. The first thing I hear is my basilisk hissing, upset, at being in a cage.

"Close your eyelidssssss. And sssssstop curssssing me." I hiss, and she closes her eyelids, but doesn't stop hissing. I let go of Perria, the others having already dropped her tail feathers, and I use the wind to open the cages and float my awake familiars out. The puppy, a grim puppy, bites onto my pant leg and pulls on it, ripping my pants, and the kitten, an ele-cat, swipes her paw at me. I crouch down and pick them up, struggling, until they calm down. The storm snake slithers up my leg and coils around my arm, neutral in the disagreement. The phoenixes and owl are sleeping, along with the chameleon, water dragon, dirt-wurm, and ice drake. My basilisk, though, is hissing and cursing me in Parseltongue.

"Ssssstop. You're sssssscaring the other Elemental Masterssssss." She looks set

around and sees the others behind me.

"Are they alssssso Parssssseltonguessss? She asks. I shake my head no. "No! There are ssssso few! I guesssssssss that I am lucky to have at leasssssst one around."

"What issssssss a Parsssssseltongue?" I hear someone ask, in Parseltounge, behind me. I whirl around and look at the four behind me.

"Who said that?" I say, in English, not Parseltounge. Susan and Hannah look at everyone, confused. Draco and Ron are still glaring at each other, so it wasn't them. I look to the door and see two boys standing there.

"Who are you?" I ask, confused at who they are.

"I'm Neville Longbottom. My gran is here for a visit and told me to go find 'someone to play with'. I heard noises up here and looked in." His explanation seems reasonable, and the other boy says,

"My name is Dante Keaton Norcross. Neville's grandmother came as Professor McGonagall was going to take me to get my school supplies. I'm a muggle-born you see, or so I've been told, and my father has never laid claim for me, and probably doesn't know I exist, and my mother is dead. I live in an orphanage, and I don't know much about the wizarding world." He explains. I crouch on the floor and hold my arm out. My basilisk climbs onto my arm and could herself around my forearm, lifting her head to look at the two boys in the door. She then hisses,

"Which of you ssssssspoke my tongue? Tell me!" I watch the two boys, Neville seems confused, but Dante is looking at her with interest. He hisses,

"What do you mean? I am ssssspeaking Englisssssshhhh." I stare at him and begin laughing. "I am, right?" He hisses again. I laugh harder and my storm snake lifts his head from my arm and stares at Dante.

"You think sssssspeaking to sssssnakes issssss normal? Even in the wizardsssssss world it issssss rare. We are lucky to have met one, and he issssss our Masssster, but two, that isssssss very, very rare." My hand, the one with my basilisk on it, reaches up and strokes his, I can tell from his hissing, head. Dante's eyes fill with shock.

"Talking to snakes isn't normal? Even as a wizard?" He asks, this time in English.

"Nope. It's very rare. I only inherited it because I've absorbed magic of a Parseltongue. I'll be right back, ok?" I say, taking off before anyone can answer. When I come to the sitting room, I see Professor McGonagall and a older woman in the living room. I knock on the doorframe to announce my presence, and Professor McGonagall looks up and sees me.

"Professor, could my friends and I use the Floo to go to Diagon Alley? Dante and Neville can come too, right?" The professor answers half-distracted,

"You can use the Floo, and Dante can go with you. Why don't you help him get his supplies?" She turns to Augusta, "Do you want Neville to go with them?"

"He can go. Get his supplies if he wants to." She says, dismissing me. I turn and run back upstairs, where I find Susan, Dante and Neville holding Ron and Draco apart. Instead of saying anything, I use my wand, letting the black diamond and moonstone veins expand, using the wind to carry them, blind, into the air.

"THAT IS ENOUGH! I LEAVE YOU UP HERE FOR A FEW MINUTES, AND YOU'RE ALREADY AT EACH OTHERS THROATS! KNOCK IT OFF BEFORE I LET MY DIRT-WURM DIG YOU HOLES TO LIVE IN!" I yell, louder than before, at the beach. I let the effects of my Elemental control vanish, lowering them to the floor.

"We are going to Floo to Diagon Alley, and we are going to get supplies for Dante, and anyone else who wants to get them. Let's go, now." I open the cages of my familiars and after everyone is out of the room, I close the door, locking my familiars inside. I walk down the hall, heading to the fireplace in the hall. I explain what to do to Dante, and then I grab a handful and walk through, yelling, "THE LEAKY CAULDRON!"

Soon after I step out, the others follow, and I catch them if they stumble. Draco is the last to step out, and as he brushes himself off, he asks in a cold voice,

"Where are we going?"

"We are going to go to Gringotts. C'mon, and stop being so cold to people. Be yourself, not the mask," I say, turning towards the back room, where I go and open the way to Diagon Alley. When I step into the alley, people begin swarming me, since I'm the Boy-Who-Lived. I use the wind to push them back, and I wait for the others. The wind lets them into my bubble, and I take off as soon as we are all together. As we get to Gringotts, I lead the way in and immediately, goblins turn their attention to me. I walk over to the goblin that helped me the first time, and I ask,

"Could Dante set up a Gringotts account, and could we get inheritance tests please?" The goblin nods his head and yells,

"Griphook!" The same goblin runs up, and the older goblin gives him instructions. He beckons his finger and we follow him. Well, more so I follow, and drag the others along. Griphook takes us to the same room as the first time I was here, and five silver bowls and five knives appear. He explains,

"I will cut your palm over this bowl, and the blood will write down any inherited vaults on the piece of parchment here. Your palm will heal by itself. Who will go first?" Susan steps forward, holding out her palm over a silver bowl. Griphook cuts a shallow, long cut, and once her palm has healed, her blood flows onto a piece of parchment, writing her inheritance.

**Susan Bones Inheritance**

**Bones vault and manor**

**Unnamed vaults 4 &amp; 9**

**Rare wand vault(s)**

Ronald steps forward, and his palm is cut, but his bleeds for less than Susan's, but his blood write out his inheritance too.

**Ronald Weasly Inheritance**

**A Weasly trust vault**

**Unnamed vault 1**

**Rare wand vault(s)**

Hannah steps forward, closing her eyes when the knife cuts her palm. Her blood bleeds for as long as Susan's, and it writes,

**Hannah Abbott inheritance**

**Heir to Abbott vault and manor**

**Unnamed vaults 2 &amp; 6**

**Rare wand vault(s)**

Neville, who was very nervous about the inheritance test, hold out his palm, shaking, and Griphook slices the knife across his palm.

**Neville Longbottom inheritance**

**Heir to Longbottom vault and manor**

**Unnamed vaults 10 &amp; 11**

**Rare wand vault(s)**

Draco is the last one, and he hesitantly steps forward. The knife slices his palm, and Draco doesn't flinch.

**Draco Malfoy inheritance**

**Heir to Malfoy vault and manor**

**Unnamed vaults 3,5 &amp; 7**

**Rare wand vault(s)**

Griphook motions for them to grab their respective parchment, and then leads us down the hall to a cart. We climb in, and hold on, as the cart takes off. We stop at the rare wand vault first, and Griphook gives the same warning he did me,

"You are only to take one wand out, and that is the one that is yours, for unless yours breaks, it will no longer count you as a eligible heir to enter. The vault has a mind of its own, so tread lightly in here." They nod and step into the vault. Only Dante stays behind. The vault calls to me, allowing me in. Griphook tries to stop me, but I say,

"The vault wants me to enter." I step into the vault, and instead of rejecting me, it pulls me in. It takes me to the back, where none have ever been allowed, and it gives me four more singular gem wands, merging them with my other ones, it then whispers in my mind,

'There are more Unnamed vaults, and four have been revealed for you. You will find more than just a wooden wand this time. The next time you return, come to my vault, and more may reveal themselves for you. Now go, before that goblin thinks I have imprisoned you.' I take a step back, and then I turn and run towards the entrance of the vault. Ten minutes later, I step out of the vault, and Griphook closes it behind me. I hear squealing brakes and a goblin jumps out of a barely stopped cart.

"Sir, the inheritance for this boy," he points at me, "just changed! One minute it was sitting in the drawer where it was supposed to, but then it rattled open the drawer and rewrote itself! Look sir." He holds up a piece of parchment, and it now says,


	4. Info to help you understand the story

1\. Fire- Can create fire, no fire or lava(ect) will hurt him, can control fire to do what he wants, can use with Earth element to create lava, can drain fire from fire phoenixes if necessary

2\. Water- Can create water, he cannot drown, can control water to do what he wants, can use the air element to create a infinite air source, can drain water out of animals in necessary

3\. Earth- Can create dirt and rocks, no rocks will purposely hurt him(thrown, ect), can control the earth do do what he wants, can use with plants to overgrow things, can pull dirt, or rocks out of people/animals to save them

4\. Air- Can create wind currents, can control air/wind currents for what he wants, can use with weather to move storms with ease, cannot fall and hurt himself accidentally, can drain air out of a animal/person, suffocating them

5\. Shadow- Can create shadows around himself, can manipulate shadows to himself, can use with electricity to paralyze enemies, can drain shadows/darkness out of people/animals to cure blindness and/or dark sicknesses-cannot catch them

6\. Light- Can create blinding light around himself, can manipulate light to his will, can use with fire to create a VERY hot fire, can drain lightness out of people/animals to take away light, or blind by making it too bright-cannot be blinded by his own powers

7\. Electricity/Lightning- Can create lightning/electricity for himself, can manipulate electricity and lightning to himself, no lightning will hurt him, can use with weather to teleport through lightning, can use it to kill or electrocute people/animals

8\. Energy/magic- Can steal other peoples/animals energy/magic to replenish his own, can manipulate magic, can drain others of their magic/energy, and not absorb it, no one can drain his energy/magic, can use with plants or animals to make them stronger

9\. Ice/frost- Can create ice/frost, can manipulate ice/frost to his own ideas, no ice/frost can hurt him, he can heal himself from it with it, can use with temperature to lower it severely, can use it to drain ice out of clouds

10\. Plants- Can create seedlings/small plants, can speed up or slow growth of magical and Muggle plants, no plant will attack him(magical), can use with fire to create flaming plants that will not burn or smoke, can use to hold people/animals in place

11\. Weather/temperature- Can create storms or draw in storms or adjust temperature to his needs, can control storms and temperature, no storms/temperature will hurt him(can withstand freezing cold or boiling hot), can use with ice to create hail, can hurt people with the storms

12\. Animals- Can create/shift(into)/summon animals to help him, can control all animals, no animals will hurt him(unless under a spell)(all animals will protect him), can use with plants to create a protective armor around a animal, can sic animals on people

13\. Mind/Creativity- Can create anything, and bring it into existence, can control minds, nothing of his own creation will hurt him, can use with animals to base a creature off of a current body, can control his creations in times of need

14\. Healing- Can heal anything, can grow back bones, takes a lot to hurt him, can use with energy/magic to speed up healing or to replenish magical core

15\. Poison- Can poison anything, can give himself fangs, can create infinite amounts of poison, can create multiple types of venom and poison, can use with plants or animals to create a poisonous/venomous creature, he tends to favour snakes

16\. Metal- Can create anything with metal, can move metal, cannot create it, it must be pulled from somewhere, can use with anything to make it spread metal, or give armour

Temper

Depends on element, if using fire, he becomes angry easily

If using water, he calms and will stay calm most of the time

if using earth, he isn't shaken easily

If using air, his mood changes with the air currents

If using shadows, he becomes slightly depressed

If using light, he becomes happy

If using lightning/electricity, he becomes as unpredictable as lightning

If using energy/magic, he becomes energized/hyper(if replenishing his own) or he becomes stiff and incoherent to the world(moving to others, or disposing of it)

If using ice, he becomes cold and icy to the people around him

If using plants, he feels like he can overcome any problem/challenge

If using weather, he acts like the storm (ex, lots of thunder, no lightning or rain, he is fuming.)

If controlling/shifted/calling upon animals, he takes on the temperament of the animal, (ex, bear, territorial, aggressive, ect) (ex, wolf, feels need to form pack, territorial, wants mate, ect)

If using mind/creativity, he takes on slight characteristics of the person he's controlling/creating

If using healing, he becomes sympathetic, more caring, careful

If using poison, he remains as normal, so no one knows.

If using metal, he becomes VERY dangerous

Description

Fire- Eyes become orange/red and look to be made of flames, hair takes a redish Orange tint

Water- Eyes become blue/green/teal and looks to be made of water currents, hair takes a blueish teal tint

Earth- Eyes become brown/grey and look like rocks, hair becomes a brown silver colour

Air- Eyes become a white/cloudy clear and look like wind currents, hair takes a silver white tint and becomes really messy

Shadows- Eyes darken to a almost black and looks to have shadows crawling through his eyes, hair becomes a dark as a shadow can be

Light- Eyes brighten to a almost white and looks to have rays of light shining through them, hair takes a white gold tint

Lightning/electricity- Eyes turn yellow and flash occasionally, hair takes on a yellow tint

Energy/magic- Eyes turn purple and the brightness depends upon his energy and magic levels, hair takes on a purple tint

Ice/frost- Eyes turn icy blue and sparkle like frost, hair takes on a icy blue tint

Plants- Eyes darken to forest green and seem to move with plants, hair takes on a green tint

Weather/temperature- Eyes turn a cloudy pink and seem to shift colour slightly often, hair takes on a slight pink tint

Animals- Eyes turn the colour and shape of the animals, hair becomes the pattern of the fur of the animal

Mind/creativity- Eyes turn a light Amber, moving with his minds directions, hair takes on an amber-brown tint

Healing- Eyes become a dark pink, lightening with each wound healed, hair takes on a pink tint

Poison- Eyes become a dark, dark, navy blue when using in large amounts(like poison in every little bit of food in a house large), hair darkens slightly

Metal- Eyes harden and become silver, glittering with tints of gold and whatever metal he is using, hair takes on silver and gold tints

WHEN USING MORE THAN ONE- Eyes swirl with the colours of the elements he is using, hair becomes like a rainbow tint (ex, energy, shadows, ice. Eyes are swirling purple and ice blue, and are darkened, hair has ice blue and purple tints, darkened by shadows.)

WHAT HAPPENS WHEN USING ELEMENTS (Body)

Fire- Appears to be wreathed in flames

Water- Appears to have water swirling around him

Earth- Dust swirls around him

Air- Air currents create a ball around him

Shadows- Whole body becomes wreathed in shadows

Light- Whole body loses most shadows

Electricity/lightning- Appears to have lightning strike him often

Energy/magic- If one is advanced enough, they can see threads connecting from victim to Harry

Ice/frost- Frost appears to form on his body

Plants- Plants appear to grow all over him

Weather/temperature- Storm clouds gather above his head, and can be absorbed by him

Animals- The animals spirit/image runs around him

Mind/creativity- a magical creature of his creation appears to move around him

Healing- The wounds seem to appear on him as they disappear from the others body

Poison- Poisonous plants seem to grow all over him, highly advanced levels of magic to reach this point of seeing it

Metal- His body seems to become covered with the metal he is using

USING MORE THAN ONE- All effects of those elements happen to him (ex, shadows, fire, energy, his body darkens, flames appear to wreath around him, and threads connect him to his 'victims'.)

Element combinations (that will work)

Fire+earth=lava

Fire+air=fireball

Fire+plants=plant that will never burn

Fire+animals=animal that will never burn, but can still move

Water+electricity=electrified water

Water+ice=ability to walk on water

Earth+animals=tunnels for animals to go through

Earth+air=dirt/rock ball

Air+electricity=electrified air ball

Air+animals=help to flying animals(wind currents manipulated, ect)

Energy/magic+animals=stronger, more powerful animals

Ice+weather=hail/snow storm

Plants+animals=plant armour that will never disappear until told

Weather+animals=animals protected by storms

Animals+mind= new creature

Animals+healing=hard to injure animals

Animals+metal=armour. Enough said

Mind+plants=new plant

Metal+poison=poisoned metal

Poison+plants/animals=poisonous/venomous animal/plant

Healing-purple

Defensive-green

Attacking-red

Large amounts of magic-white/rainbow

Dark magic-black

Grey magic-varying shades of grey

Light magic silver-white

Household-blue

Teaching-

• Charms-yellow

• Transfiguration-orange

• Potions-tint of yellow/orange over potion

• DADA-green/silver

• Flying-tint of yellow/silver on broom

Animagus/werewolf-magenta/purple/pink w tint of animal colour

Possession-bronze/black

Horcrux-maroon/black

Parseltongue magic-gold

Magical animal trail-colour of animal+silver, grey or black

Other Elementals-colour of element+glossy cover+shimmering on all magic of that type


	5. Chapter I don't know

**_I AM ALIVE! ITS AMAZING! Anyways, here is a chapter! I am trying my best to get as much done ASAP, but with school, and 45 min. videos for homework everyday, I am trying. Anyways, R &amp; R!_**

**_Harry Potters Inheritance_**

**_Potter Vault and Manor_**

**_Black Vault and Manor_**

**_Heir to Flamel Vault and Manor_**

**_Unnamed Vaults 1 to 16_**

**_All Land and Manors Registered to the Unnamed Vaults_**

**_Owner of the Rare Wand Vault(s)_**

"The vault was right." I murmur. The goblin rolls the parchment back up and hands it to me.

"You'll have to make more stops than accounted for." The goblin says. "I have to report back, sir Griphook. I will be going now." He jumps back into his cart and it takes off. Griphook ushers us all into the cart again, and we hold on as it takes off. We stop at the Unnamed vaults, and Griphook opens the first vault. I step in, Ronald following me. The heat of the vault is pleasant, and Ron looks around, confused.

"Follow your magic." I advise, "Let it guide you to where you need to go." Ron begins to move towards the left, and towards the back. I follow him, careful of where I step. In the back corner, another pedestal stands, and a smaller wand rests on it. He picks up the wand, and a few of the flames flow around him, but the rest remain at the pedestal. I say,

"Call to the fire Ron. Call it to you." I pause, "The fire will answer, just call for it." He raises the wand, calling to the fire. The fire leaves the pedestal, flowing around Ron. He looks around, surprised.

"I did it!" He yells. He lets out a whoop of joy.

"Come on. We should get going. The others will be waiting," I think back to how I got rid of the fire, "Ron, you have to will the fire to go inside you. It will strengthen your power," I instruct. He raises the wand and calls the fire into him. It funnels in through his hands, and it disappears quickly. I grab his arm, and pull him out of the vault. The cool air becomes cold when I step out, and I feel my temperature control raise the temperature to slowly cool me off. We then head to the next vault, number two, and Griphook opens it. Hannah step in, and I follow her.

She, unlike Ron, knows exactly where she's going, walking with confidence towards the right side of the vault. A pedestal with water around it stands there, but Hannah hesitates before approaching it. When she doesn't move after a while, I sigh.

"Hannah, you have to pick up the wand. You have to reach through the water." She sticks her arm out, then pushes it through the water, and when her fingers brush the wand, she grabs it and jumps back. The water follows her and she hold up the wand to stop it; it does stop, and when she slashes her wand, and it follows that movement. She waves the wand more, and the water comes flying towards me, and before Hannah can stop it, I've raised my hand and stopped it. I move my hand in a circular motion, forming the water into a ball.

"Careful Hannah. Now, catch the water and absorb it." I throw the ball of water at her, and as it reaches her, it flows into her hands, slowly disappearing into her body. I move towards the middle of the vault, Hannah following, and I see the large pedestal where it was originally. I move my hand along the carvings in a hypnotic motion, before I pull my hand away and exit the vault. Hannah follows soon after, and Griphook closes the vault after we are out.

We go to the next vault, earth, and when Griphook opens it, Draco steps in before me, then he begins to run once he's out of sight of the others. He dodges floating rocks and other stuff with ease, seemingly desperate to get his wand. He almost trips over a crack in the floor, and I yank out my wand and use the earth to stop his fall, then to build a wall around him, stopping him from progressing.

"Draco! Calm down. You'll only hurt yourself if you keep this up. Stop running, ok?" He nods his head and I lower the wall, and Draco begins to walk, almost jogging. Shortly, we reach the pedestal, and Draco snatches it off, then the rocks at the base of the pedestal roll towards him, eventually surrounding him. He picks the rocks up, one by one, and they absorb into his hands, until they are all gone. He then turns towards the entrances general direction, and he walks, pushing things out of his way. As he steps out, Ron opens his mouth and says, tauntingly,

"What? Didn't you get your wand? Or should I say tree branch?" In response, an earthquake starts, targeted towards Ronald.

"DRACO! STOP, NOW! RONALD, SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" I yell, frustrated with their bickering.

"How do I know yours isn't a dead leaf, Ronald?" Ron responds by having flames flare up around him. They begin to inch towards Draco, faster every couple seconds. My earth wand and fire wand begin to vibrate and rattle in my pockets, and I take them out, one in each hand. They spin in circles, lying on my palms, until they point to the respective Elemental Master controlling their element. Faintly visible brown beams shoot out of the earth wand towards Draco, and the fire wand does the same to Ron, except its beams are red. When the beams connect, the powers of both are ripped away, and the flames and earthquake fall under my control. I banish the earthquake, and absorb the fire, before more beams shoot out of the wands, giving back slight power of the element. My magic-sight begins to swirl around my eyes, and I see the _magic_ of both boys trapped in the wands.

"You both need to stop. The wands I hold have captured your magic, and will only release it if you are about to die, or begin acting properly. To start, stop bickering." I state, and the girls shake their heads at the hotheaded boys. "Now, Griphook, could you take us to the next vault please?" Griphook nods his head, and he heads towards the next vault, ourselves following. As we come to the air vault, Susan begins to become airier and then becomes more like a caged animal, nervous and scared.

"Susan, are you okay?" Hannah asks. In response, Susan begins to pace more and become jumpier and nervous. "Susan?" She squeaks out, worried at her friend's behaviour. I put my hand on Hannah's shoulder, and I stop her from moving closer to her friend.

"She's fine Hannah. It's the air. If you disturb the air too much, she'll freak." I say, when she gives me a dirty look for stopping her.

"Oh…" She squeaks out. "Why aren't you acting like Susan?" Hannah asks me.

"Because I have control over the air around me. If I didn't, I would be jumpy too." At her look, I add, "I can't calm Susan. If I move the air around her with my magic, it could make her harm herself." Hannah sighs, upset.

"How much longer till we get to the next vault?" Hannah asks the goblin.

"Very soon." Is all the goblin says. A minute later, we arrive at the air vault, and Susan becomes even more agitated. The minute the vault opens, Susan bolts inside of the vault. Inside, there is enough room that Susan isn't as jumpy, but she still is a little agitated. I gently grab her arm, moving her deeper into the vault. The farther in we go, the calmer the air becomes, and eventually Susan begins to pull in a different direction. She finds a pedestal, and as she reaches for the wand, the wind tries to buffet her back, but she doesn't move, reaching out her arm until her fingertips touch the wand. As they brush against it, the wind stops, frozen. Her fingers bring the wand closer to her, grasping it like a lifeline. The moment she does, the air around us becomes scarce of oxygen, and I am soon forced to funnel oxygen into me, and taking the carbon dioxide away. Susan begins to pale, eventually gasping for breath. I begin funnelling oxygen for her, and she slowly stops absorbing the oxygen around us. She then slumps to the floor, unconscious from her magic.

Deciding that if I use much more air magic, as it might kill her, I switch to using a different element, although the vault attempts to reject it, I hold it in place. I feed her some of my magic and energy, hoping it'll be enough to help her heal, before using the element of water to float her out. The vault does everything it can to try and throw me off, but I hold the wind at bay, and keeping a hold of my water magic. As I exit, I gently set Susan down, before turning around and slamming the vault shut. The goblin jumps to his feet, ready to head to the surface. Instead, I reach out a thread of magic to my three phoenixes, calling them. Three flashes appear around us. One of fire, one of light, and the third of shadows, in a darker area. Perria swoops by both areas, picking up the two tiny phoenixes, and putting them on my shoulders. Perria lands on my arm, trilling softly.

"What do you want us for?" Perria asks.

"Do you know what the air magic did to Susan? And how will she heal?" I ask, trilling back.

"Featherling, she will be fine. She just needs to rest for a bit. I would advise giving her energy and magic. You can only give her air, ice, or normal wizard magic to help her heal though; anything else will hinder her healing."

"You're sure? I feel like I can't do anything." I trill. Slowly starting to feed Susan ice magic.

"Yes, featherling. I am sure," she trills. I reluctantly nod, and she flashes away, the small phoenixes following in her trail of magic.

We all start walking to the next vault, myself using air and ice magic to have Susan trail along behind us.


	6. A Big Question For Readers

Hello everyone! I am considering taking down a majority of my stories to edit and rewrite them. Would any of you object to me taking down the story this has been posted on?

Please review if you do.

**The stories I am definitely going to remove are:**

-Lost In The Rain

-Mirror Through the Worlds

-This is my Story, The One Thought to be Dead

-The Five of Us

**The ones that are up to y'all are as follows:**

-The Deal With The Dead

-The Gift Re-Awoken

-The Blood's Feud

-Jade and Emerald Eyes

**And the big question, since this is my most popular story:**

**The Elements Controlled**

_**Please either message me or review to say if you are okay with them being taken down and edited**_. (If you are my sister, talk to me in person *cough* HummingBird672 or whatever your username is *cough*)

I will post them back up as soon as I finish editing, but I have no idea how long that will take, especially since I will be rewriting parts of the story.


	7. POLL!

A poll is up on my profile, and it closes in two-ish hours. Vote for which story y'all want updated in less than 7 days. Basically all of my stories have half-finished chapters, and I want to know the majority's choice, so VOTE NOW!

-The Age Of Awesomeness


End file.
